Meeting the Other Heroes
by Cynthia493
Summary: Percy Jackson meets Harry Potter under mysterious circumstances. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the various Greek Gods. If I did I would be one of my three favorite people in the world: J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan. (the third is J.R.R. Tolkein, of course) All I own is the plot line, one OC, and a closet that severly wants a "Death to Barbie" T-shirt. Love you Thalia!**

**Warning: This story might contain a Marty-Stu to the casual observer, but he will become more down to Earth as the story continues. Just a heads up.**

Prologue

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely were strolling hand and hand through the Weasely, garden. Finally they could pick up where they left off a year ago. With the Dark Lord defeated and no ominous prophecies to fulfill, they could enjoy life for a while. Of course, the moment was bitter-sweet, tainted by the loss of loved ones, but at least they had each other, and at that moment, that was all they cared about.

Unbeknownst to them, they were not alone in the garden. A hooded figure watched them, enjoying the feelings of peace and happiness that flowed out of their bodies. It was a pain to do this, but it had to be done. There were twelve heroes he had to collect, and he might as well start with these two.

He pulled a wand out from inside his robe pocket. It was a strange wand, different from all others. For one thing, it seemed to glow on it's own with a golden light. For another, it was quite long, tied with the elder wand, which some would consider to be its evil twin. Giving the wand a casual flick, he caused the pair to dissapear in a puff of green smoke just as they leaned in to kiss.

Pocketing the wand, and chuckling to himself, he set off towards the house.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen: "RONALD WEASELY IF YOU TOUCH THOSE POTATOES AGAIN YOU WON'T HAVE FINGERS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Mum," was the mumbled reply from the culprit.

"Hermione, would you be a dear and keep an eye him? I need to check on the chicken."

"Of course Mrs. Weasely, I'd be happy to." The bushy hair girl stated, while her boyfriend grinned sheepishly at her. "Why don't I take outside and try to find Harry and Ginny, since dinner will be ready soon?"

"Yes, yes, of course, you do that," the Weasely matriarch mumbled distractedly.

"Come on," Hermione said, half pulling her boyfriend away from the food he was looking ever so longingly at. That was the problem with being Ron's girlfriend: you had to put up with the fact that his first love was his mother's cooking.

The moment the couple stepped out the door, they felt a strange warmth wash over them. They had hardly registered this when a man in a green clock with the hood pulled over his head appeared in fron of them and pointed his wand, causing them to vanish in another puff of green smoke.

Within minutes the misterious stranger had appeared at the Lovegood and Longbottom house and had, for want of a better word, taken, a misty eyed Luna and a slightly terrified Neville. Satisfied with his, collecting, he stuck out his wand and turned it in the air like a key in a lock. He stepped through the newly created hole in time to a place 12 years in the future and 2,000 miles away, on a much smaller but no less important island.

He found himself standing on a hill, next to a pine tree which was being guarded by a dragon. The dragon imediatly rose up, but upon see who the intruder was, gave a wink and went back to sleep. The man, once agin chuckling to himself, looked down at his body to see what ridiculous outfit he was forced into in this time period.

It was a bright white dress shirt and dark green pants, white and emerald tie and a jacket to match. He laughed quietly to himself at the ridiculous fashions these mortals went through. Absolutely no sense of what was important. He took a moment to send a message to the Oracle, and then set off towards the large house a short walk away. There was an old friend he wanted to see first.

"Chiron, you old horse. How's it going?" he hugged the centaur in a bear hug, clapping him on the back.

"Things are beter now, now that the war is over old friend. I don't suppose you'll give me a reason why you weren't there?" he asked with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Chiron, how long have you known me?"

"Far longer than I've know most of my other students."

"And in that time, have I ever given you a straight answer?"

"No, I don't suppose you have."

"Then why in Zeuses name would I give you one now," he said, grinning madly. "However," he continued, "there is something I must ask of you."

"Name it."

"I need six of your campers."

The smile slid off Chiron's face like melting ice. "Which ones?" he asked darkly.

"The children of the Big Three, Miss Chase, the new Lord of the Wild, and your Oracle."

"May I ask why?"

"You can but I won't tell you."

"Fine," Chiron sighed, resigning himself to the fact that his old friend had yet another hairbrained scheme. "I'll summon them."

"No need, they're all gathered in the Oracle's cave. I already summoned them." And with that he strolled off, still grinning from ear to ear.

The previously mentioned campers were in fact gathered in the cave. Rachel had spent the past five minutes bringing them all here, after receiving a message from a deep voiced stranger. None of them knew why they were here, but they fully expected an answer. Just as the last one was entering, (Grover of course) the stranger appeared. "Excellent, you're all here." He flicked his wand at them and they dissapeared in a puff of green.

**A/N - I will not reveal the identity of the stranger until someone guesses in a review. So please, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Seconds or Five days, What's the Difference?

**Folks, I'm only gonna say this one more time, I'm not the owner of these characters, only the plot and the setting.**

Just as Harry was leaning in the kiss Ginny, the world around them became jumbled and distorted into a dazzling display of colors. When it refocused, it wasn't immediately obvious where they were.

About five feet away from him in any direction, the air simply turned into a white swirling mist. The only other feature was the white marble slab beneath his feet. He turned to look at Ginny; at least she was there with him.

"Harry, what happened?"

"I have no idea. At least we're together."

"Yah Harry, that's what's important, not the fact that were stranded in some weird unknown world, but the fact that we've got way other." He grinned mischievously, just as Ron and Hermione appeared next to them.

"Hey you two, what's going on?"

"We have no idea Harry. We stepped out of the house and this man in a green cloak appeared in front of us. When he waved his wand the world blurred and we ended up here."

"Thanks Hermione, that's more than we know. The bloke must have snuck up behind us 'cause we never saw anyone."

They began debating back and forth, and had just decided it must be a rough Death Eater when Luna appeared, with Neville following a minute later.

"Guys, what's going on," Neville asked nervously.

"That's what we've been debating Neville. Maybe you can add some insight."

"Well I was just sitting down to eat at Gran's when this weird guy just popped out of nowhere and told her 'Neville is required, I hope you don't mind' in this deep voice. Then he pointed his wand at me and suddenly I was here."

"That's strange; when he took us we were always alone. Wonder why he took while your Grandmother was watching."

"Harry, I think the more pressing question is: where are we?" Hermione stated.

"Well it's obvious really," interjected Luna. "We're in the Room of Requirement."

"And how do you know that?" Ginny asked, turning towards her friend, only to realize that she was no longer at head level. They quickly realized that she was sitting in a comfortable looking armchair that definitely wasn't there a moment ago. "Where did that come from?"

"I told you it the Room of Requirement. I simply asked for a chair and I got it."

"But how can it be the Room of Requirement?" Ron questioned. "It's never been all misty like this before."

"You are quite right Mr. Weasley. This is the Building that Is." The hooded stranger had reappeared, and with were six very strange kids.

So you're telling us, that you handpicked the twelve of us because we are the best heroes of our times and you want us to get to know each other?"

"Thank you, Miss Weasley for summarizing my ten minute speech into one sentence." The two groups, the wizards and the Greeks, were standing in two distinct bunches, staring that the person responsible for their being there.

Finally the silence was broken by Neville saying, "Um, sir, are you sure I belong here?" it broke the uneasy tension and caused everyone to practically fall over laughing.

When everyone was finished the man wiped a tear from his hidden eyes and said, "Yes Mr. Longbottom (snickers from the Greeks) you do belong here. Every single one of you was done something to catch my attention."

"Um, could you tell us who you are?"

There was a twinkle in his eye that was lost on the group. "All in good time Mr. Underwood. Now, I want you all to get to know way other and I have a special way for you to do it." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a stack of 13 books. "These books are the lives and thoughts of Mr. Potter and Mr. Jackson."

"When you say their lives and thoughts…'

"It is as if someone was inside their heads, recording everything that happened to them. Now, these particular books do not contain their entire lives, because, of course, that would take a lifetime to read. Instead they show the most important events in their lives, and how they met the other five remarkable people standing to their left and right. Or in the case of Miss Lovegood and Miss Dare, sitting." He placed the books on a table between the two groups. "Well then, sit down," chairs and couches appeared behind them, knocked their feet out from under them and forced them to sit in a rather tight circle that the mysterious stranger was outside of, "and enjoy the stories. Mr. Potter, I think you should start."

"Um, okay." He reached for the book on top, entitled _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _"**Chapter One, The Boy Who Lived. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four…"**

The strange man chuckled to himself as he dissolved into smoke, unnoticed by the twelve heroes. He reappeared in a small room made of the same white marble as the place he had just left. It should be, considering it was just another room, really just a cupboard compared to the grand size of the Building that Is. It was also a very strange room.

The first thing someone might notice if they found themself in it was that the room had no door. Now a person learned in magic would immediately thing that the door was hiding, seeing as some magical doors liked to do that. But, given enough time to look, a person could quickly discover, that there was nothing to discover. The room was featureless except for a bed with emerald sheets just long and wide enough to fit that man that used it. But the room was perhaps the most important room in the building.

From this room, a person, even a non-magical person, could Apparate to anywhen and anywhere in the world. But the other critical feature was what happened when you entered the room from elsewhere in the building. If you enter the room by coming from the east side of the building and leave towards the west, every moment in it equals a moment outside of it. If you enter it from the west side and leave toward the east, essentially against the sun, every moment forward in that room was a moment _backwards _in time outside it. If you entered from the north side, a few seconds in the room translated to several days outside it and the opposite was true if you entered from the south.

The man in green had intentionally brought the heroes to the northern side of the building, because, although they're reactions to the stories of each other's lives would be fascinating to watch, he didn't want to spend days on end doing it. Of course, they themselves wouldn't really feel days passing because of the spells in the room, but he would. He had long since gained immunity to spells like that, though sometimes it was an annoyance.

Fortunately, if his calculations on the time it should take to read the books were accurate, (and it usually was) then they would be finishing up in five, four, three, two…

**"Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday."**

**She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.**

"Aww, that's so sweet Annabeth." Ginny cooed. She was curled up on Harry's lap with her head and one hand on his chest. He had one had wrapped around her shoulders and was grinning between her and Annabeth, the latter of which was turning red. Percy, grinning sheepishly, was reading. The stranger smiled and cast a powerful invisibility spell. He was a little early, but they were almost finished and this was the best part.

**I stared at her. "What?"**

**"It's Agustin 18th," she said. "Your birthday, right?"**

**I was stunned. It hadn't even occured to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning-the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday.**

**"Make a wish," she said.**

**"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked.**

**"Tyson helped."**

**"That explains why it looked like a chocolate brick," I said. "With extra cement."**

**Annabeth laughed.**

**I thought for a second, then blew out the candle.**

**We cut it in half and shared, eating with out fingers. Annabeth sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.**

**"You saved the world," she said.**

**"We saved the world."**

**"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."**

**"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed.**

**Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care." **

**"Uh-huh."**

**She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"**

**"You'd probably kick my butt."**

**"You know I'd kick your butt."**

**I brushed the cake off my hands. "Wehn I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable...Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."**

**Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"**

**"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kelt thinking-"**

**"Oh, you so wanted to."**

**"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking..." My throat felt really dry.**

**"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft.**

**I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.**

**"You're laughing at me," I complained.**

**"I am not!"**

**"You are so not making this easy."**

**Then she laughed for real, and put her hands around my neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."**

**When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my whole body.**

"Awwwwww," the whole audience went. Then they realized that the couple seemed to be repeating the scene from the book.

"Hey you two," Thalia laughed, playfully slapping Annabeth on the shoulder. "Finish the last page, then you can make out." they slowly untangled from each other, grinning wildly but blushing deeply. Percy picked the book off the floor and started reading.

**I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"**

**Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.**

**"Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"**

**"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.**

**"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted.**

**With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldnt help laughing too, even though my face was completly red. **

**We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water.**

**Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey-when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry.**

**And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.**

**The next day, Annabeth and I were walking hand and had to the cave Apolo had set up for Rachel. She had run up to us earlier that morning and said it was urgent that we meet her there. When we had climbed out into it, I saw that Rachel, Thalia and Nico were already there. "Good, you made it." She said after we sat down next to them. "Now we're just waiting for Grover."**

Everyone chuckled at this and Grove blushed, but they stopped quickly, but not because of curiosity. They all knew what was going to happen next, they just wanted to see exactly what Percy saw when it happened.

**Almost like he was summoned by his name, Grover stepped into the cave. "Sorry I'm late Rachel. I just got your message. What did you want?"**

**Before she could answer, there was a puff of green smoke and a weird looking old man in an old fashioned looking green suit appeared in the middle of the cave. My hand was halfway to pulling out Riptide when he said, "Excellent, you're all here." Then he waved this long stick in his hand and the world dissolved into smoke…**

The same stranger had been taking this time to study the group in front of him. When had seen them last, they were two distinct groups. Of course, inside those groups there were some pairings and trios. But now it was a different story.

The strongest connection was between Percy and Harry. That made since, considering the fact that they were practically identical twins, if you ignored the fact that one of them as a demigod and the other was a half-blood wizard. But there were other connections.

Annabeth and Ron shared a love of strategy and a fear of spiders. Annabeth and Hermione had bonded over their mutually attraction to knowledge. Grover and Neville wee connected by the fact that they both felt weak and useless at times, despite that fact that they had proven time and time again that they were in fact very strong and very important.

The stranger suddenly realized that they were finished, so he removed the invisibility spell and stepped into the light. There were twelve gasps of shock, and all of the faces looked distrusting. That was to be expected, seeing as they were brought here without consent. Ignoring their looks, he said, "Well, I see that you've finished reading. There is al long day ahead of you tomorrow, so why don't you take a good long rest?"

He pulled out his wand as was clearly ready to move them again, when Percy spoke up. "Hold on. We still don't know who you are. We aren't going to do anything for you until you tell us."

"Mr. Jackson," the man said coldly, "You are in my house, and are in no position to be making threats you can't keep. However, I will give you a clue. At least half of you have said my name on one occasion or another and Mr. Weasley in particular uses my name far too often. Now, chop chop!" And before they could argue they found themselves in comfortable beds, wearing comfortable pajamas, their eyelids becoming heavy…

* * *

**A/N - I intentionaly added that little discusion between Percy and the green stranger to give you a clue. It should be fairly obviously at this point, but remeber, don't over think it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the Host

**A/N - First off, I like to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. With school starting up I didn't have nearly the time I thought I would have. I'll try to post at least twice every month, but please, no flames if I'm a little late. Second of all, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, when the identity of the stranger in green is revealed. Yay!**

* * *

Annabeth's PoV

When I first woke up I felt so comfortable I didn't want to get up. I knew I was in some weird house made of mist made by a crazy guy in green, but I was comfortable enough just lieing there. Suddenly I realized I wasn't alone. I shot out of bed so fast I was half surprised I didn't run into the wall. I turned sharply to see who had disturbed my privacy.

It was Percy.

But he wasn't, the same. He was shirtless. In fact, as far as I could see, he was only his boxer shorts. _Wow girl, look away_, I told myself.

Of course, I wasn't wearing much more. Just some panties and a loose tank top. They were mine, or at least, I owned identical ones, but it wasn't what I was wearing before. That made me wonder if the building itself or it's owner was responsible for both our clothing and sleeping partners.

I looked around the room and immediately noticed several things. First of all, the design seemed to be a combination of the colors normally associated with Percy and myself. The carpet was a sea green, the walls a light blue and the ceiling a light gray. The second thing I noticed was that, besides the bed and wooden door, the only furniture was two wicker chairs, each with a pile of clothes on them. The chair nearest to me had my bead necklace on top, so I figured that was mine.

Five minutes later, I had changed. I was now wearing a brand new Camp Half Blood T-Shirt, slightly worn jeans, and a comfortable pair of green running shoes. The other pile of the clothes was probably Percy's but instead of waking him up, I decided to let him sleep. There was something I wanted to think about.

The mysterious stranger had said past night that at least half of us had said his name before, and Ron in particular used it far to often. That implied that he was someone who was famous to the wizards. However, since he said _at least_ half, there was no reason why his name shouldn't be known to the rest of us. That ruled out seemed to rule out famous wizards, especially since there would be no reason why Ron would use his namemore than Ginny or Neville.

So the important detail was the fact that Ron used his name more than the others. What did Ron say a lot it the books? Well, he seemed to swear all the time. But "bloody hell" wasn't a person. Well, actually, Tararus was essentially hell, but he was supposed to be a chaotic swirling mass of wild energy, not a rational, semiinteligent humanlike person.

Wait. There was one person whose name was used as a curse. And, his his name was well known, by both Americans and British. But it couldn't possibly be _him_. He would have died a thousand years ago. Right?

At that exact moment Percy woke up. There was an awkaward couple of seconds before he realized that we had shared a bed and that he was wearing _extremly _little. "Wow, what's going on?"

"Come on Seaweed Brain, obviously it was someone's idea of a practical joke to make us share a bed," I said, rolling my eyes.

He stared at me for a minute, probably trying to think of a snappy remark. "Um, well it isn't very funny," he said stupidly. Yep, that's my Seaweed Brain. "Um, could you, kinda, look away so I can..." he started nervously.

"Sure," I sighed. I then walked over to the corner and pretended to be very interested in the wall, even though there was nothing to see. I mean nothing on the wall, of course, not, well, oh never mind.

When he was finished, he opened the door for me and we stepped out into the main area.

* * *

Grover's PoV

When I woke up, I found myself lying on a moss bed with a blanket made of leaves. The room around me was painted to look like a forest. Even the pillars were made to look like trees. Wait a minute. I took a deep sniff. This was a _real _forest. The only thing that made it any different from the forest back at camp was the lack of monsters, and the wide oak door standing three feet from my bed, completly unsupported.

I walked around the door and looked at it from the other side. It still looked exactly the same, except this side didn't have a door nob. I walked back around to the front and opened the door. Directly in front of me was a huge table, loaded with breakfast food. And not just the foods others might consider normal. There were soda cans, cheese enchiladas and every fruit imaginable. I took a step into the room and saw Thalia, Rachel and Luna sitting at the table, already eating.

They were sitting with their backs to me, so three heads snapped around at the sound of the door opening. Suddenly I realized I was naked. Of course, usually I didn't wear pants because of my goat lower half, but I didn't have a shirt on either. As soon the thought crossed through my mind, I saw a fresh Camp Half-blood T-shirt sitting on a rock behind me, so I put it on, then sat next to Luna.

"Hello, Grover," she said in her distant, misty voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good enough, considering, ya know, how weird this all is."

"Indeed, it is rather odd. But my mother always told me to take life as it comes." She then abruptly changed the topic. "So Rachel, how is life as an Oracle?"

It was strange how well Rachel and Luna got along, considering how different they were. Thalia and I exchanged uneasy glaces as the two of them began debating the likelyhood of the existence of Nargles and what forms of body art were most preferable. I soon tuned them out and began pilling my plate with a little of everything, except for the meat, of course.

Just as I was about to dig in, a door opened a little ways away and Annabeth stepped out, shortly followed by Percy. Thalia's expressions of shock and horror could only be compared with the sheepishness of the demigod couple. "Seaweed Brain, if you've done anything with Annabeth, I deal with what's left of you after Athena gets done."

Percy held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't do anything. I was asleep the moment I was in bed and Annabeth woke up first this morning. The crazy weirdo who bright us here must have put us together."

"The crazy weirdo also has excellent hearing." Suddenly the green cloaked man was standing next the table like he'd been there the whole time.

"Did you but us together?" Annabeth asked.

"Actually, I think you got together on your own. Until recently, I have had little to no influence in your lives."

Annabeth looked like she wanted to scream in frustration. "I mean did you make it so that we were sleeping the same bed last night."

"You know I'm really not certain that you actually slept overnight. Time runs differently in this building than it does in your world, so it might actually be late morning, midafternoon, or early evening back where you call home."

If Annabeth got any madder, her head might explode. On the other hand, it every thing we for Percy, Thalia, Rachel and myself not to laugh. "Were you, or were you not responsible for the sleeping arrangements in this house?" she asked, her voice deadly calm.

"Although I created this house, I am not entirly in control of it. Over the years it has developed a mind of it's own. It can be irritating at times, but it never gets boring."

"Yea, well what's irritating me right now is that I've asked you the same question three times and you still haven't answered it."

"You know, I think I'll have to call pest control, because there is an extremly large irrelephant in this room and I can't seem to get rid of it on my own." Now all of us, including Luna, looked at him like he was crazy. He seemed to register this, and, immediately, he went from a joking old man, to a wise teacher who has seen the ways of the world and was trying to impart his knowledge on the younger generation. "You have persisted these three times to ask me a question which we both know you really don't care about, and, in response, I have given you three _answers _which you really don't care about. But you wont ask me the question which is really bothering you, because you already know the answer, and it scares you. Therefore, even if you asked I would only answer _that _question if I thought you were capable of accepting the answer because I'd really hate to have to clean up pieces of exploding brain. Now, why don't we all have a nice breakfast while we wait for our other yound friends to join us?" As he said that, he sat down and began pilling his plate with bacon and sausages.

Percy looked like he wanted to join, but Annabeth remained define fly standing. In a small voice she asked, "Who, who are you?"

The strange man barely paused between bites of sausage to replie, "That is not the question that you want answered. You want confirmation of my identity, not information." That seemed like that same thing to me, but Annabeth must have understood, because her face became even whiter than it had been a moment ago. In a voice so small even I had to strain to hear it, she asked, "Are you Merlin?"

The man in green turned his hooded head to look her straight in the eye, and he must have liked what he saw because, finally, he gave her a straight answer. "Yes, that is my name."

* * *

Third Person PoV

"I think that you deserve one final story. I am certain that you all have questions, and I think his will answer them."

Everyone, including the recently revealed Merlin, was back were they had started, in the Unfinished Sitting Room. "So you really are Merlin?" Ron asked. He was still slightly miffed from finding out that his sister and best friend had shared a bed but he and Herminone hadn't and he wanted to take his mind off things.

"Yes Ron, I am. Now please, pay attention.

"3000 years ago, in ancient Greece, Hecate, goddes of magic, fell in love with a powerful mortal wizard and bore him twins, a boy and a girl. Unfortunately, the wizard died soon after, and the young orphans were sent to the only place safe for two demigods such as them."

"Camp Half-blood," chouroused said camps members.

"Yes, although it went by a different name back then. So the two children grew older, and from Chiron they learned archery and sword fighting, canoeing and horseback riding. But their mother thought their education was lacking, so they were also trained in the magical arts but the greatest wizards, sorcerers and magicians in the world. And then, when they reached a time when there were no more teachers that could teach them new skills, they learned the most dangerous thing of all. Arogance.

"They began to see themselves as the epitome on perfection. They were, to quote a young singer from the 21st century, the best of both worlds. They were the two most powerful people on the planet, after the gods of course. They started gathering followers who would help them, assert their dominance you might say."

Suddenly Hermione's hand shot up in the air. All of the wizards groaned inwardly, sensing a Hermione-spiel comming on. "That doesn't make any sense. None of this is in a History of Magic. Nor is it in any book about famous dark wizards that I've ever read. In fact, the entire Greek era has always been considered a quiet time in wizarding history. There are very few powerful wizards at all during..."

"Stop!" Merlin cut her off. Ron nodded in thanks. You had to stop Hermione quickly before she could build up steam. "The Mist is a powerful thing. Not only has it been able to hide demigods and monsters from the mortals, but it has also effectively hid demigods and wizards from each other. Obey those who live with a foot in both worlds can clearly see them."

"That doesn't really answer my question though. Sure the worlds are hidden from each other, but wouldn't someone from both worlds be known in both, just in different ways?"

"You really need to study cause and effect. If a person uses abilities from both worlds to acomplish tasks worthy of renown or a place in history books, then removing the half that doesnt belong in that world's history will leave a massive hole in the chain of cause and effect. Better to remove the person and all those connected to him or her entirly and let the Mist bring forgetfulness.

"Now, the young twins soon became an unstoppable force. They began spreading their influence around the world. It seemed like only a matter of time before everything was theirs. Then something happened, that ground their forward march to a screeching halt. The boy fell in love.

"And not with just anyone. He fell in love with a regular, mortal, nonmagical human. But his sister found out, and in a fit of disgust killed her. The twins dueled each other to the death. The girl won. The boy went to join his victims in Hades. But he wasn't allowed to suffer in peace. The moment his spirit entered the Land of the Dead, he was drug off to stand before it's god."

Suddenly all twelve heroes found themselves watching a movie of sorts, _inside their heads_. To Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Nico it was a familiar scene: Hades's throne room. Queen Persephone was there with him, so it must have been winter. And knealing before the god was...a man.

He was about 6' tall, with light brown hair, bright blue eyes and a mischievous grin permanently etched into his face. He was probably in his early twenties. He was muscled, no so much as to make him a bodybuilding freak, but enough to give him this air of don't mess with me or I'll invert your face. He was in full Greek battle armor, with an empty sword sheath at his side and an empty quiver on his back. Even though he was kneeling in front of two 10' tall immortal beings and about 30 guards had swords pointed at him, he still gave off this feeling of calm, like he was in charge.

Then Hades's oily voice boomed around the room. "You, Merlin, son of Heckate, have defiled and dishonored the land of the gods with your bloodshed and have swelled the ranks of my land to the breaking point! In your twenty years you have brought more violence than most men could bring in a lifetime. As such, I have personally devised the most fitting of punishments."

"Yeah, what's that?" Merlin asked snarkily. He was immediately clubbed over the head with the broad side of a sword but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Your sister still romes free, reaming havoc, burning, pillaging, murdering. You are the only one that can stop her. And that will be your punishment. You will walk the Earth endlessly until she is brought to me to hear her own judgement. If the the number of years be ten or ten thousand, you will not find rest until you sister is brought to justice."

Suddenly, Hades leaned forward in his throne and placed both hands on Merlin. Pitch black flames engulfed the wizard, burning flesh back o to his spirit. Even as the thought-movie faded, the echoes of his screams could still be heard.

The 12 heroes sat in stunned silence for several minutes after the thought-movie had ended. The stranger, now revealed to be Merlin, did nothing to encourage a conversation; he just sat there picking at a loose thread in his robe. Finally, Hermione said, "So, you really are Merlin."

That seemed to rise everyone from their coma-like state. "Yes. I am Merlin. The famous wizard from the time of King Arthur. The person heralded as a hero to so many, simply because my true story isn't known. I didn't help Arther Pendragon become king of England out of the goodness of my heart. I helped him because I thought he could help me defeat my sister once and for all. Because she to is immortal. Even I'm not certain how she did it, but I'm pretty sure she didn't do it with Horcruxes and a Sorcerror's Stone."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't catch it: who is your sister?" Neville asked.

"Well of course Mr. Longbottom. My sister is Morgana the Raven Whitch, more commonly known as Morgan le Fey. Now that you know this, you are probably wondering why I brought you here. It is an excellent question.

"For hundreds of years I have fought my sister alone, because I believed that was part of the punishment Hades had put on me. It was only when I worked with Arthur that I got closer to destroying her than ever before. And so I waited. I waited until the heroes most suitable to help me would show themselves. Of course, I did not expect something for nothing. I watched over them, guided them, lent them a helping hand when they needed it, but I always kept to the shadows. And now, I ask you to return the favor. I ask that you would help me destroy the evil that I helped create. But I won't force you. If you so choose, I will take you all back to your proper time and place, even remove your memories of this meeting if need be. I am a much nicer man than I once was."

Merlin waited, almost expecting one of them to say "Good, I wasn't going to help anyway. Have a nice life" but he had choosen well. The 12 heroes tha he had picked were the 12 people who would never back down from a fight, who would always stand for what was right. (Hey that rymes!)

When he realized no one was going to say anything, he looked up and grinned. Instantly, his cloak was transformed into Greek battle armor and his body into that of someone only a few years older than Ron. "Excelent, then let the training begin."

* * *

**A/N – Okay, right now I'd like to give congratulations to all of those who correctly guessed the name of the stranger before now. ****Cinnominbubble**,** ForbbidenForest, AlleyKat2134, SummerSpirit18 and two guests who either didn't have accounts, didn't want to take the time to sign in, or were afraid of having the wrong answer. **

**As always, please R&R (does this really need to be posted, everyone wants their stories reviewed). If you see any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me and if you have any ideas about cool places for Merlin/Morgan show downs, I am open to suggestions.**


End file.
